Dance Boys Dance
by Lady Mari-chan
Summary: When dance troupe members become targets of a murderer, its up to the Weiss Boys to stop the flow of blood. Will one of their own become the next target? Warning: Same Sex Faked Smooching.


Dance Boys Dance By Mari-Chan January 2004

Music: Bosanova, Casanova. Owned by Weiss Kreuz. Warnings: Dancing, Men in tights, Guns, Flowers, & Bear hugs. Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz, if I did, I wouldn't need to work three jobs.

Lights flashing every color of the rainbow. Beats pulsing through the crowded dance floor. Body parts moving in fluid motions. Silent awe radiating from the captivated audience. The members of the dance troupe Fluidity moved through the piece in perfect synchronicity, not missing a step or a beat. Finishing in a perfect frozen state as the music died. Applause raced through the crowd as the onstage dancers bowed and exited the stage, making way for the next act.

Once again the music swelled and the dancing began. Suddenly a loud bang was heard and one of the dancers fell from the stage to the floor below. The dancing stopped, as fellow dancers came to the aid of the fallen man. A hush fell over the audience as seconds turned to minutes. Finally a voice muttered what no one wanted to hear.

"He's dead."

Sun shone brightly into the windows of the Koneko, lighting the room and enticing the flowers to open.

Ken moved around the place spraying water into each of the flowerpots and generally making a mess on the floor. Omi stood at the worktable placing a few last flowers in the arrangement he was working on. It was their day to open the shop, so Aya and Yohji had taken upon themselves to go out the previous night and were still asleep in their apartments.

Mamoe sat in her usual chair watching the proceedings with a smile.

"Ken-Kun, Be careful with the water hose, you're leaving puddles."

Ken glanced at the floor, "Sorry, I'll clean them up."

Omi smiled at his friend and placed the cardholder into the foam. He fluffed the lower flowers to look better, tied a large pink bow around the pot and moved to place the arrangement into the refrigerator until it was ready to be delivered.

The over door chime caused both men to look up and welcome the first customer of the day, which turned out to be Manx.

"Manx?" Ken said.

"Mission," was her reply.

Omi nodded, pulling off his apron. "I'll wake the others," he said as he walked out the door.

* Ten minutes later, a ticked off Aya sat next to a disheveled Yohji on the sofa in the mission room. Omi sat in the chair by the computer and Ken was holding up the far wall. Manx stood in her usual place next to the VCR and pushed the tape in.

The silhouette of Persia appeared before them and began to speak.

"Men of Weiss, Members of the dance troupe Fluidity have become the targets of right wing activists. As you may or may not know, Fluidity is an all male troupe, which perform on the alternative lifestyle stage circuit. Another murder happened last night at the Rattrap, where a dancer was killed in front of the audience. This brings the total number of murders to three. As of this time we have no motive. The troupe members are of all nationalities, colors, lifestyles, and creeds. The three men who have been murdered share no links other than being members of this troupe. Your job is to infiltrate and stop these murders. White hunters of the night, deny these dark beasts their tomorrows."

The screen went dark as the lights came up. Manx held four folders in her hands and began to pass them out. Quietly the four leafed through the information and the pictures.

"Any questions?"

Yohji looked up at her. "We have to dance?"

"You'll do whatever you have to during this mission to solve this," Manx said. "It has already been arranged with the director of the group that you will be joining them. The shows for the next few weeks are all local, in and around Tokyo. You will arrive today to be introduced to the other troupe members."

Ken snorted, loudly.

Manx continued. "Be glad you do not have to audition."

Omi looked over to where Manx stood. "What is their dance style? Jazz, Modern, hip hop, Club?"

"Club style I believe, you will have to ask when you get there. Any more questions.. No? Good. I'll be in touch. Oh and by the way, there is a bag of dance clothes for each of you. Your names are labeled. Happy dancing." Manx smiled as she walked up the stairs, leaving the four men in a state of strained silence.

Omi was the first to close his folder and move to one of the four bags in the corner. Locating the bag with his name, he placed it on the edge of the sofa and began to look inside. There was no hiding the blush at what he found.

"Oh gods," he said quietly, however in the room as silent as it was, the other three heard him and all leaned forward to see what had the young blond blushing.

Omi slowly pulled items out to show the others. "I am guessing we all have the same things?" he asked as he pulled out a package of dance tights, followed by a Unitard, and a white t-shirt. "I am not wearing this."

Yohji snickered behind his hand receiving a death glare from Omi. "But you have the legs for it, Omittchi."

Omi smiled back. "Care to look in your own bag, Yohji-kins?"

Yohji clamped his mouth shut.

The large building looked as all the others did in the business park. However the four young men who strolled inside sort of stood out. They paused at the elevator and rode it to the fourth floor as the instructions said.

Yohji pulled at the loose sweatpants covering his dance clothes. He was amazingly uncomfortable. Although the tights and dance clothes were very comfortable, having to wear another layer over them was making him itch.

Aya noticed the movement. "Yohji, leave it alone."

Yohji slapped his leg once and gave up in a huff. Beside him, Omi stood with a bag over one shoulder, and Ken stood up front with Aya. The elevator slowed and stopped. They waited as the doors slowly opened.

"5,6,7,8."

Music began to play and the men dancing in this number went through the steps. Shortly after the music abruptly stopped.

"No, You're on the wrong foot for that step. Honestly, if you can't get it right, I can replace you in this number."

"Sorry."

"Again."

The elevator light clicked on and the chime sounded alerting the people in the large space.

"Take 10 everyone, our company is here."

The door opened to reveal bright lights and noise. Aya stepped out first followed by Ken, Omi and finally Yohji.

Before the doors had closed, a tall man, in gray sweatpants, came over to them and introduced himself.

"Hello and welcome to Fluidity. I am Carlos. Raul said he would be sending our four new dancers over today. Come in." He took a moment to look at each man.

Gazing into Aya's violet eyes, Carlos smiled. "You must be Aya, Raul wasn't kidding about your eyes."

Next he moved to Ken. "What strong arms and legs you have, Ken, correct? Sports background. Very nice."

Yohji had moved to stand next to Ken, and was now regretting that choice.

"You must be Yohji." Carlos spoke. "Stunning blond hair, nice build."

Yohji smiled. "I am."

Finally, Carlos moved to stand in front of Omi. He was taller than the youngest Weiss but Omi could hold his own.

"Omi, bundle of energy Omi. Raul raved over you. Perfect for lifts and stunt moves." He held a hand out towards Omi's arm. "May I?"

"Err. Sure?" Omi said.

Carlos softly closed his hand around Omi's upper arm, feeling the strong muscle that ran under his skin.

"Strong arms, without a hint of muscle. You were born to dance."

He removed his hand and motioned for them to meet the other dancers.

Yohji had the feeling this was going to be a long mission.

The back door of the Koneko slowly opened and one by one the men of Weiss walked through. Yohji was the first to enter, walking as though he had walked miles. Ken followed behind half helping the taller blond; Aya stepped through next and placed the large bag down on the floor beside the door. Finally Omi bounced through the door. Yohji watched as Aya left the room and Omi continued to radiate energy.

Yohji stared at the young man in disbelief. "How can you have that much energy left?"

Omi smiled. "Are you kidding? That was so much fun. Carlos said that I might be able to perform this weekend."

Yohji managed a week smile as he crumpled to the chair. "I have used muscles that I didn't even know existed, and the Bishounen is bouncing off the walls. I don't even use those muscles during sex."

Ken laughed at his friend. "Nice mental image, Yohji."

Aya returned a moment later and looked around.

"We have a new tape waiting for us downstairs. Manx must have brought it in while we were out."

"Let's watch it; could be a lead."

Omi walked toward the stairs that led to the mission room. The others were following shortly.

"Men of Weiss, so far the mission is proceeding well. This weekend the troupe will be performing at the Silver Streak. If you are asked to perform with the troupe, the dance captains have been instructed to keep you towards the back. However, if you are not in the show, I would ask that you observe the club surroundings. Remember that this is still a mission, and as of this message we still have no leads. Continued luck, Weiss."

The screen went dark throwing the room into darkness before the lights came up.

"Ooo that was a big help," Yohji slurred out. "I'm taking a nap."

"We could all use a break," Aya agreed. "It has been a long day."

Ken was the first to climb the stairs and head to his apartment. Yohji soon followed cursing every step of the way.

Aya and Omi stayed in the mission room. Omi moved to the computer and began typing information into the system. Aya stood behind the chair watching as Omi worked.

"I am placing the three murder locations into the computer to see if it forms any pattern. Unfortunately, I don't think we have enough information to form said pattern yet."

Aya nodded. Omi caught the movement in the reflection on the computer screen.

"Let us know if anything comes up," Aya said placing a hand on Omi's shoulder before moving to the stairs and disappearing.

Omi exhaled and sat back against the chair.

"Sam, you need to be able to throw him, he won't break."

Omi smiled from his position next to Sam. "I won't I promise."

Across the room, Aya found himself smiling at the proceedings. Omi had been tapped to perform in the upcoming show, as had Ken. But where as Ken found himself hidden nicely in the back, Omi had been cast front and center with a couple of complex combinations to go through. Aya had no doubt that Omi would do a great job, but the thought of him being bodily tossed made for an interesting thought pattern in the chapter of worse case scenarios. Most of which ended with an injured Omi.

Sam looked down at the teen standing next to him. Omi's head came up to Sam's chest. Sam smiled at him.

"Sorry, I am just not used to someone so small being in the troupe. It will just take me a little while to get used to you, that's all."

"Don't think of me as being small," Omi suggested to the larger man. "Think of me as agile, like a cat. They are small, but can take a lot of stuff."

Sam smiled. "That works, Care to try it again?"

"Only if the crash mat has been moved back," Omi replied.

The mat was in place and the distance for the lift /throw had been measured by the dimensions of the stage at the Silver Streak. Omi waited behind the other members of the troupe before beginning his run. He wasn't doing much in the number, but his size and the ability to run quickly had made for a spectacular ending to this piece.

"Everyone ready?" Carlos asked from the boom box on the table. "OK." He pressed the play button and stepped back to watch as the number unfolded. Omi was watching Ken as he blended with the other dancers in his row. Contrary to Ken's griping, he was smiling and having a blast. Omi almost laughed when Ken missed a step and fought to regain his missed beat. He succeeded and Omi found himself "whooping" out loud for his friend.

Sam began his set up movements for the ending and looked back to where Omi was standing. Omi nodded that he was ready and as the rows parted to make a space for him, he stepped forward to begin his run.

As he passed each dancer the front row lowered themselves to the floor as if creating a ripple effect. Omi counted in his head as he placed his feet, keeping an eye on Sam who had turned and now had his hands linked to catch Omi's foot. Omi's foot landed squarely in Sam's hands and he lifted the teen up and sent him coasting overhead. Omi stiffened as his foot left Sam's hands, and he threw himself into a spinning flip that turned him over in mid air and brought his feet down to land first. Omi landed perfectly in the center of the mat, bending into a crouch before straightening into the pose to finish the number. The music finished and Carlos clapped.

"Excellent. That looks great. I think we'll wear silver for that number, and it will be the closer of the show. Tomorrow is the final rehearsal for this weekend's show. I want full costumes for the run through at the Silver Streak. Any questions? Ok, then, 7 pm, be ready to dance."

Sam had walked over to Omi and currently had his arm wrapped around his shoulders, giving the kid a giant bear hug.

Aya found he was impressed with what he had just seen; beside him Yohji echoed the same thoughts.

"I always knew Omi was light, but the way he lifted him, made him look like a rag doll."

"That's why he is the catapult for the troupe. He makes it look easy," Aya reminded Yohji as Ken walked over. "You looked good out there, Ken."

Ken laughed. "You two are never gonna let me live this one down, are you?"

Yohji smiled. "Now what would give you the idea that we would make fun of you, twinkle toes?"

"Case in point," Ken said.

Across the room Carlos had motioned for Omi to follow him. They walked to the large mobile wardrobe and Raul fished through the rack. A few moments later he pulled out a silver outfit covered in a plastic.

"This should fit you. Try it on tonight and let us know tomorrow."

" 'K," Omi replied taking the clothes and walking back to the rest of Weiss.

Yohji looked at the outfit encased in plastic and smiled. "That's what you have wear? Interesting."

"I have to try it on tonight." Omi looked to Ken. "Carlos said that you need tight silver pants and a silver t-shirt for Saturday night. He wants the material to be rayon derivative. Has to be shiny."

"Great, I guess I am going shopping tonight."

"Good thing we have an expense account," Aya commented. "This is costing a small fortune."

* Later that same evening.

"Come on out, Omi, we want to see the outfit," Yohji teased from the balcony that connected the apartments together. Aya, Ken and Yohji stood in front of the door waiting. Omi had gone inside fifteen minutes before, and so far had not come out.

"It can't be that bad, can it?"

Nothing.

"Omi? Can it be that bad?"

Omi stood before the full-length mirror in his apartment and shook his silver material, covered head.

"I will never live this down," he muttered to himself.

Omi knew that his teammates would not leave until they saw him, so he gave into the inevitable and closed the door to the closet. Quietly he walked to the door and rested his hand on the knob.

"Promise not to laugh?"

"No guarantees, Bishu. We laughed at Ken in his silver outfit."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"At least your not in a dress1, Bishu," Yohji added.

Aya held his hand up. "Try not to laugh, ok?"

"Oh Aya, you take the fun out of things," Ken said, then loudly, "We promise we will try not to laugh."

The door handle visibly turned and the three men found themselves holding their collective breath as the door opened and a silver clad figure moved to stand in front of them.

Omi fought a blush as he looked to his teammates. "Well?"

"Awwwwhhhhh, he so cute," Yohji crooned. "It doesn't look bad."

"Sure?"

Ken smiled "Actually, it's quite becoming for the part you play in the number."

Omi stood dressed in a loose fitting body suit of shiny silver. Long fringe hung from the sleeves and the outer pant legs. A wide sash tied around Omi's waist helped to fit the fabric to the body.

Covering his blond hair was a silver bandana made from the same material. It hung longer in the back and sat against his shoulders. The longer tendrils of hair stuck out around his face offsetting the silver.

"I like it," Aya said, giving support to Omi.

"Thanks."

"How does it feel to move in?"

"Seems comfortable," Omi said fingering the fabric of the sleeve. "I can move easily enough."

The Silver Streak was not quite what the members of Weiss had expected it to be. It was more like one of those old movie houses where you could sit and enjoy a full meal while watching a show or a movie. Yohji had added that it used to called a Dinner Club. The large room hosted a bar at one end, many tables and a very large stage, capable of housing a full-scale production.

Omi climbed the stairs to the stage with his bag slung over one shoulder.

"Wow, this is huge. I could really fly if Sam catapulted me too high."

Ken laughed from behind Omi on the stairs. "Don't give him any ideas, Omi, we don't need to have to satellite track you."

"Cute, very cute," Omi added.

"Excuse me," a voice said from behind Aya.

Aya turned to see who had spoken and was greeted by a thin man.

"Can I help you?" Aya asked.

"I am supposed to help with the set piece set up for tomorrow's show."

Instantly Aya's guard was up. He listened as the man continued.

"I was told to ask for a man named Carlos."

Omi signaled from the stairs. "I'll get him."

Aya continued conversing until Carlos appeared on the stairs and walked towards them.

"Michael, good to see you again. Thanks for being able to help on short notice."

Yohji turned to Aya as the two men embraced.

"Guess that answers whether they know each other or not."

"Hm," Aya responded.

Ken and Omi had arrived at the changing area and found a space to call their own. Ken made a fuss of trying to cover himself while he changed, which surprised Omi. He never thought him to be modest, but realized that around other people, Ken would have uncertainties. Omi however, thought none of that and proceeded to strip off his clothes.

Ken had stopped moving and was staring at Omi.

"What?" Omi asked.

"Have you no modesty?"

"What? Why? Ken-kun, we all have the same anatomy, no big deal.. heh.. no pun intended."

Ken laughed in spite of his embarrassment. "Guess you're right." He leaned over to his friend, "Although with some of these guys, I have to wonder."

Omi could not hold the snort in and it escaped quickly causing him to cough. Ken patted his back and Omi shooed him away.

Around them, other members of the troupe where getting into costumes and tying shoes. The troupe would perform a total of 10 dances with Ken being in the second, fifth, ninth, and tenth numbers, and Omi in the fifth, eighth, and tenth numbers.

Finally the sea of silver began to form in front of the stage as the troupe waited for Carlos. Aya and Yohji stood off to the side watching. Ken had found Omi and was standing with his teammate talking when Carlos finally appeared to begin the final rehearsal. He looked, and located Ken and Omi. Calling them to the center of the troupe, which had opened a circle around Carlos, he gave them both the once over and smiled.

"Don't they look great?" he asked of no one.

"How does the fabric feel, Omi?"

"Fine," Omi answered.

"Carlos will never realize that he has darts in the sleeves," Yohji whispered to Aya from the other side of the room.

"Can you move freely? Bending and flexing not a problem?"

"Not at all," Omi said as he effortlessly launched himself into a back handspring and landing perfectly to the applause of the troupe. "See? Tumbling lessons finally pay off."

Ken looked to him. "Showoff."

Omi smiled. "You know it."

"Ok, let's begin."

"Oh gods, I hurt."

"I'm not surprised, missing the mat like that and skidding halfway across the stage will do that to you."

"I wished they'd left the mat out. I can land better without it. Poor Sam, he was freaking. Going on about how it was his fault, and how he should be dismissed from the troupe."

"Well, it won't be there tomorrow night, and it wasn't his fault."

"Not at all, I stepped wrong and my foot was at a bad angle when he lifted me."

Aya walked up behind Omi and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Go soak; it will make the muscles relax."

"Yep, I'm going. Good night, guys."

"Sleep well, Bishu," Yohji said as Omi left the room.

Ken looked at Omi's retreating form and turned to the others. "I missed it; how did he stop himself from falling from the stage?"

Aya smiled. "He had a few darts up his sleeve and you know how quickly he can pull one out of its holster. I just hope no one notices the three claw like marks in the stage floor."

The place was packed. People were waiting outside in lines in case any reservations were cancelled. Carlos had not been kidding when he said that they were a popular troupe. Aya and Yohji stood off in the shadows of the main room. They were both dressed casually. Omi and Ken were backstage waiting for the evening to begin.

Omi stood to one side of the changing area, waiting for Ken. Several people had asked how he was feeling from the events of the previous night. He replied that he was fine, although under the outfits he was to wear, his upper arm was wrapped in a bandage to support the muscle. He had managed to pull the muscle in the attempt to slow his slide.

Around the corner walked Sam, he noticed Omi and walked over to the small teen.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

Omi looked up to see Sam. "I'm fine, Sam, thanks for asking."

Sam lifted Omi's arm in an attempt to give him a once over. "Are you sure? I don't want you doing the final stunt if you're in any pain."

Omi smiled and pulled his arm away. "I'll be fine for the final stunt. It was just a fall, nothing that hasn't happened before, I promise."

"Ok," Sam conceded as he pulled Omi into another one of his signature bear hugs. Omi didn't even bother to struggle this time, allowing the larger man to smother him for a moment.

"OK, Sam. I can't breathe," he gasped out after a few seconds.

"Sorry," Sam replied dropping his arms. "I get carried away sometimes."

"You? I would never have guessed," Omi replied with a laugh in his voice.

Ken chose that moment to walk around the corner, and came over to where Omi and Sam stood.

"Omi, can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Sure, Ken." He looked to Sam. "Excuse us."

Sam waved as they walked away and found a space that no one was using.

Ken sat down and motioned for Omi to do the same. Omi sat next to him on the small bench.

"What's up, Ken-Kun?"

"I just want to check on you. I know that you have been telling everyone that you're fine from that fall yesterday, but I know better. Are you going to be OK?"

Omi looked down at his feet for a moment before answering.

"I'm in pain, but it is nothing I haven't dealt with before."

"Yeah, but none of the other missions involved dancing and stunt work."

"True, however, it is a mission, and I will not back off due to a stupid injury. You know that, Ken-kun."

"Yeah, I do, Omi. I just don't want you to get injured to the point where you can't move."

"Thanks, Ken-kun. I'll be careful."

"Oh, one more thing, Omi."

"What?"

Ken slid his arm around Omi's shoulders and tugged him closer. He leaned down to whisper.

"Thanks for not using the 'kun'."

Omi smiled up at him, but said nothing.

Aya and Yohji had found a table at the back of the room to sit at and were watching the people as the room filled to capacity. It was a lively bunch of all ages. Aya checked his watch. The show was supposed to start in 10 minutes.

"Anything?" Aya asked.

"Not a thing," Yohji replied. "I am beginning to think this may be a dud."

"Hm, we still need to play it casual. If our person shows up tonight, we may be able to stop this in one shot."

"True." Yohji said sighing and reaching for his drink. "Wonder what's going on backstage."

"No clue."

Backstage, Carlos had gathered all the dancers together for a pep talk and last minute directions.

"OK, remember to have fun out there. If you miss a step don't worry, just keep smiling. Try to stay loose and remember in the fourth number to hit those beats correctly. In number 8, Marc, step forward more to the front of the stage for the solo. Lance, your wife called, she will be out there tonight, so make it look good. Finally, Omi." He looked to the shortest troupe member with a smile.

"Try not to fall off the stage tonight, 'K?"

Omi smiled and blushed as a few hands patted his shoulders. "No promises."

Carlos laughed.

"We have a packed house tonight, so go out there and show them what Fluidity is all about. Hands in."

Carlos placed his hand out and members of the troupe brought their hand up to form a pile. Ken and Omi had their hands in as well, and Omi noticed the smile on Ken's face. He loved every moment of this.

The chant began slowly, getting louder with the passing words.

"Gimme a stage to dance on, a beat to move to, and a great pair of shoes so my feet don't hurt. I dance for my troupe, I dance for me; I love to dance, oh can't you see, so now I dance for Fluidity!"

The hands went up and opened and a loud cheer was heard.

"Places," was called and the group separated.

"Break a leg, Omi," Ken said.

"Break a leg, Ken," Omi replied as they left to go to separate entrance points.

Omi suddenly felt nervous. He shrugged it off and followed the silver flow to the wings.

Yohji was nursing his third drink of the evening when the lights began to dim. He sat the glass back on the table and straightened up.

"Show time."

"Stay on guard."

"You too."

People began to clap as the last of the light fell. A voice Aya recognized as Carlos began the pre-show announcements. No pictures, no smoking, etc. Finally the voice asked them to relax and enjoy the show.

Music began to be heard, quiet at first, then a drumbeat growing louder. Lights began to illuminate the stage area and the curtain rose. A special curtain stood behind the first that was illuminated from the front. Behind the curtain, shadows moved in time to the music. Then the music changed, the curtain fell, and the dance was in full swing.

Yohji found himself to be completely impressed with the show. He was tapping his foot with the music, and his drink was all but forgotten. Next to him, Aya was on guard, his eyes rapidly searching the room as the audience watched the show.

"Look, there's Ken," Yohji whispered.

Aya found himself smiling as he watched Ken. He also found himself to be feeling something that felt like jealousy. He was jealous that he wasn't up there with his teammates.

The final number began, and Yohji found himself perching on the edge of his chair, waiting for the final sequence.

Backstage Omi stood to one side, allowing the other dancers to go by. He took deep breaths to steady himself. He was more nervous tonight than he ever was on missions, and he worried it would impair him. He shook his head and cleared his thoughts. All he had to do was hit the mark and then fly.

"Chill, Omi, it's fine," he told himself.

He went back to listening for his cue and watched the row formation begin to set up the final sequence.

Sam crouched down behind the other dancers and gave Omi thumbs up. Omi returned the gesture and stepped forward.

"Maybe nothing will happen tonight," Yohji said quietly.

"I'm not banking on it. Our perp hasn't missed a show in the last three weeks."

Yohji looked to Aya. "How do you know that?"

"Three shows in Tokyo, three murders. These didn't start until they came here. I am sure our person is here."

"Well, they don't have much time left, Omi's almost up."

A person moved behind Yohji bumping into his chair. He looked back.

"Excuse me, I didn't mean to hit your chair."

Yohji was taken aback by a lady with long blond hair and stunning brown eyes.

"Excuse me for being in your way."

She smiled and walked back into the shadows.

The front row began to drop into the wave and Omi took off on his run. He once again counted the steps to Sam's outstretched hands and took a deep breath. His foot landed solidly in Sam's hand and he felt the upward push that sent him up and over Sam's head. Omi stiffened turning into the flip when he saw it, a quick flash of something metallic catching the light. The shot rang out, as a silver object was released flying over the crowd. Omi changed his formation, tucking himself into a ball as a piercing, whizzing sound flew passed his head. He landed in a crouch on the floor, the sound of his feet masking the sound of metal hitting metal. Omi lifted up to strike his pose, breathing heavily, and froze in place. The lights dimmed and the audience roared. In the darkness, Omi collapsed to the floor, as Ken shifted through the dancers to get to him.

"Dammit, that hurt," a voice whispered that no one heard. A rustling of silk leaves followed by a sound of something hitting dirt.

Ken continued to move to Omi's side, reaching the panting assassin in the darkness.

"Omi. You OK?"

"Yeah, it missed me. Did it hit anyone?"

"It struck the wall behind you. We'll finish the curtain call and then investigate."

He helped Omi to his feet and pulled him into their row for the call.

Yohji was on his feet as soon as he heard the noise. He watched as the events unfolded in seeming slow motion. The bullet flying over the heads of the patrons, but then there was another noise, one he was far too familiar with. Lifting his head, he watched as a line of silver cut across the room disappearing into the shadows, a sound of metal hitting metal following shortly and then what sounded like a grunt.

Pulling wire from his wrist, he motioned to move behind Aya as the light dimmed. Yohji heard the sound of the blade beginning to leave its sheath and waited. They were not going to be able to do anything until the lights came back up. Aya motioned for him to stay in place until the audience had cleared.

The hall was quiet when the four Weiss assassins began to investigate the area. Omi and Ken were still dressed in their silver costumes and were currently assessing the perimeter of the club. Aya and Yohji were behind the bar searching for any clues. Aya was also making sure no one, meaning Yohji, was drinking the liquor.

"Hey guys, over here," Omi called from a far corner "I've found it."

The others walked over to find Omi bent over and reaching into a potted plant. He stepped back and held a silver object attached to a gun.

"What is that?" Yohji asked.

Omi took a napkin from Aya's outstretched hand, and proceeded to wrap the handle of the gun. He pulled the dart out from the barrel.

"Nice shot, Omi," Yohji commented as Omi pocketed the dart and looked at the others.

"I was hoping to knock the gun out of the perp's hand, I didn't think I would get the dart up the barrel.

Ken walked over to Omi and placed a hand on the shorter man's shoulder. "Hold on, Omi, what's this?"

Omi backed up. "What, Ken-Kun?"

Ken stepped behind him and fingered the material of the bandanna. "Check this out," he said pulling the bandanna up and over Omi's head where he could see Ken's finger wagging at him through a hole in the fabric.

"Guess we know who the next target is," Yohji said in an exhale as Aya nodded beside him.

Omi exhaled loudly. "Why me?"

Yohji placed an arm around Omi. "Cause your cute, Bishu."

Omi looked up at him. "Great, just great."

"First you managed to target an undercover agent. What were you thinking."

Raul paused and took a deep breath as the person on the other end spoke.

"No shit, you didn't realize. Plus you lost the gun, which I may add they found."

Silence.

"Oh, you were wearing gloves, Thank goodness for small miracles. I can't stress how important this is. I have waited too long to have this blow up in my face."

More silence. Raul ran his hand through his hair and switched the phone to his other hand.

"Look, this weekend is the last show in Tokyo. We have to make this one count."

Raul listened, his grin getting wider as each word was spoken.

"Who informed you that the undercover agents work at a flower shop? Can we rely on this information? Ah huh, yes, I see, they have a female following. Maybe befriending one of those women will provide information. I want confirmation tomorrow."

He didn't wait for an answer, instead slamming the phone down.

The Koneko was crowded and women were waiting around the front of the doorway. The usual chitchat rang through the crowd. Talk of four young men in particular.

Minako giggled. "I understand that Aya's hair is naturally that color."

"Really? Oh I would love to run my hands through that hair," Naoko returned. "As well as other parts of that body."

"Wouldn't we all?" was the reply as a gaggle of women melted into giggles.

"Excuse me," a voice asked, causing several women to turn. "I'm new to the area, and I was wondering what's going on here?"

Naoko recovered first. "Well, this is the Koneko no Suma. A kind old woman who employs these four handsome men runs it. It has kind of become a hangout for the ladies."

"Really?" The new woman raised herself up on tiptoe to get a better view. "Tell me about them."

Minako almost tripped over her words, she was so worked up. "Well, first there's Aya. He's 21 and his image flower is a rose."

"Image flower?"

"Yeah, it is the flower that best represents a person."

"Do we all have one?"

"I guess," Minako continued. "Anyway. Then there is Yohji; he's the tall blond with the glasses on his nose. His flower is the Cattleya Orchid. Next is Ken, he's the handsome guy with the dark hair. His flower is the Genium. Finally there's Omi, he's the youngest and the most adorable. His flower is Freesia."

"That's cause he's a free spirit," Naoko said.

That moment a hole appeared in the crowd. Naoko moved to lightly push the new woman towards the door.

"Now's your chance; go in."

"But I." she said as she was pushed through the door.

Yohji was the first to look up and see the stranger in the doorway. He immediately dropped into his playboy mode and pulled a flower from the nearest pot.

"Welcome, fair lady, to the Koneko no Suma. I am Yohji; how can I help you?"

Large green eyes turned to look at him.

"I need some flowers."

"Yes, well, that is why we are here."

"Yohji-kun, stop flirting and help out, will ya?"

Yohji waved over to where Omi stood, the woman glanced over at the younger blond.

'It's him.'

"Hai, Omi. I was just helping this customer."

"Yeah, helping her put her number in your black book."

Yohji blushed as she turned to Omi. "Maybe you can help me."

Omi smiled. "I can try."

"I need one of each flower, and can you tell me their names?"

Omi looked at her for a moment. "Ah, I suppose it won't be a problem."

She watched as Omi carefully selected a flower from each pot and placed them down on the table.

" OK, here we have a Rose, a Genuim, this is a Cattlya Orchid, a sprig of Freesia, some babies breath, and other assorted flowers. Will that be enough?"

"Oh yes, more than enough, much more."

She paid for the flowers and quickly left leaving Omi with a strange feeling of impending doom. He shook it off and went back to helping other customers.

A loud knock on the door made Raul look up.

"Come in."

The door swung open and Carlos walked through followed by Aya and Manx. Raul stopped what he was doing and stood to greet his visitors.

"Ms. Manx, so nice to see you again," he said stepping around the desk and holding his hands open.

"Raul, thanks for seeing us on such short notice," Manx replied shaking his hand and turning to Aya.

"This is Aya Fujimiya."

"Ah yes, one of our dancers," he continued as he shook Aya's hand. "Please sit."

The four settled into chairs and Manx wasted no time in getting go the point.

"Raul, we had a situation at the Silver Streak last night. One of my undercover dancers was targeted."

"Gods help us. Was he injured?"

"No."

"Good."

"Anyway, Raul, Aya has an idea if you are willing to hear it. We have already spoken to Carlos, and he is OK with the idea."

Aya sat up and leaned forward. "Ken Hidaka, Omi Tsukiyono, and I have a dance number to propose. We know that Omi is the perp's next target, and we want to take him down before he changes his mind."

"OK."

"Well, we are figuring that if we have a number with just the three of us, then no one else has a chance of being hurt. Carlos had offered to do the choreography, and Yohji will be waiting to take the perp down."

"What's the music?"

Manx leaned forward and placed a CD down on the table. Raul picked up and studied the cover.

"WK Gluhen? Who are they?"

"J-pop band, pretty popular with the ladies."

"Pretty boys, huh?" he said tossing the CD to Carlos. "Play the track, let's listen."

Carlos stood and walked to the stereo. He placed the CD in the machine and pulled the track up.

"It's Bosanova Casanova, track 6."

The music began to play and the four listened.

"I like it," Raul said halfway through. "Possible ideas, put the kid in a dress, go for a tango effect."

Aya smiled, "Something like that."

Raul looked at each person. "Let's do it; I need this freak taken down."

Less than five minutes after Aya, Manx, and Carlos left, another knock at the door caused Raul to look up from his paperwork.

"What?"

The door opened as a lady stood, holding the door with one hand and a bouquet of flowers in the other.

"I have the confirmation you needed."

"Dammit, Kiken, why must you sneak around like that?"

Kiken smiled. "Because I can," she said closing the door and walking over to the desk. She lay the flowers down and proceeded to perch herself up onto the corner of the desk.

"So what do you have for me?"

"The one targeted is Omi. He's the youngest of the four, and definitely the one I shot at. I ran into a few fan girls at the shop they work at, and they were nice enough to fill me in on all the vital information. So what is the next step?"

Raul smiled and reached across the table to pat Kiken's leg. "I have just approved a dance number that is meant to protect this Omi. We will both be at this performance. Nothing can go wrong with this. I want Carlos taken down. Fluidity was my baby, I will not see him take the glory that should, that will be mine."

Kiken pulled her leg away from his paw. "You really are a freak, Raul, you know that right?" she said leaning over to kiss him.

"Baby, you ain't seen nothing yet."

Omi looked up as the door into the kitchen opened. Aya held the door open as Manx stepped through, and followed behind.

"Well?"

"We begin rehearsals tomorrow 9am. I'll tell Ken"

Manx looked to Omi. "Are you OK with this?"

Omi nodded, "Fine. I want to catch this person."

"Raul was thinking of putting you in a dress."

"Wouldn't be the first time." He shrugged. "Whatever I have to do."

"Love your attitude, Bishu," Yohji said from the door, causing both Omi and Manx to turn around.

"Hey Yohji, didn't hear you come in."

"Aya told me. You guys are doing the dance."

"What about you, Yohji-kun?"

Yohji smiled. "I'll be taking down the bad guys, while you, Aya, and Twinkle toes wow the audience."

"Who are you calling Twinkle toes?" Ken joked from behind Yohji.

"Not you, Ken."

"Step, turn, keep your hand up, step." The stop button was pressed. "Take a break."

"Oh thank you," Ken said sliding down to the floor to grab his bottle of water. "I'm exhausted."

Aya stepped over to where Ken sat. "Don't rest too long; we have a lot of work to do."

Carlos looked up from the boom box and surveyed the three men before him.

"Ok, are we ready to do more dancing?"

"Ready as we will ever be," Omi said, holding his hand out to Ken and pulling him to his feet.

"Ok, Omi, over here. Aya on Omi's left side, Ken on the right."

The three moved to stand in front of the large mirror.

Carlos walked over to reposition the three in the correct poses.

"Ok, Let's try it from the top."

Yohji watched once again as Aya, Ken and Omi stepped through the door of the Koneko.

"So, how goes the dance?"

Ken dropped his bag and turned to face the older blond.

"Well, we have less than one week before the performance, and I for one, am exhausted.

Omi laughed from behind Ken.

"You're tired, Ken? I'm the one who has the most to do in this number."

"True," Ken said, "I guess I shouldn't complain, huh?"

"Well, I would wait until tomorrow, after all that's when Carlos is handing out the costumes."

Omi and Ken turned to see Aya standing by the refrigerator.

"Ten to one, Raul wants to put you in a dress, Omi," Yohji smirked.

"Somehow, it would not surprise me," Omi replied.

Morning light streamed through the window of Omi's bedroom, spreading light over the foot of the bed and onto the floor. Omi stirred and turned over, falling quickly back into sleep. The bedside clock read 10:05 am when Omi opened a blue eye to look at said clock. It took him a moment to realize that he had the second shift today and with a sigh of relief he lay back on his pillow and looked out towards the blue sky visible from his vantage point.

Aya stepped into the shop in time to watch Ken lift the gate to begin the day. As soon as the door was unlocked, people began streaming in to purchase flowers. Ken looked to Aya who was already surrounded by women of all ages. Ken smiled to himself and wandered over to a woman standing alone next to the freesia.

"Ohayo, how can I help you?"

The woman turned to him, large green eyes meeting his. "These Freesia, how long is their life span once they have blossomed?"

Ken looked at the woman for a moment before answering. It was not the usual question he was use to.

"Well, I have seen Freesia last a few weeks after they have blossomed. It really depends on the flower. Some wilt much quicker than others." He chuckled. "Kind of like people."

The woman smiled a smile that unnerved Ken to no end. "Just like people." She blinked breaking her train of thought. "I'll take the lot, all colors."

"Hai, is it for a gift? I can wrap them for you."

"I am giving them to a friend after a performance tonight."

"That's nice," Ken said as his mind yelled every curse word at him. 'Freesia, performance, Ken wake up!'

Ken blinked and walked behind the table. He chose a nice piece of paper and began to roll the clusters of flowers. He paused for a second before bringing his hand up to get a piece of tape to secure the paper.

"That will be 35,000 yen, please," he said handling the bundle over and moving to the register.

The woman handed the money to Ken's waiting hand and left the store.

Ken walked to Aya and told him what had happened. Aya decided that they would keep an eye out for the woman just in case.

Omi opened his eyes once again, not realizing that he had fallen back to sleep. He stretched under his covers and kicked them off. Slowly he sat up in bed and pulled his legs over the side of the mattress. His body ached from the dancing, and he wondered to himself how professional dancers did this day in and day out.

Standing slowly and making sure not to face plant into the floor beneath his feet, Omi walked to the bathroom and closed the door. He quietly hoped the day would go quickly and he could get this mission over with.

"Awww, come on, it will be fun," Yohji said down the phone.

"Fun?" the voice on the other side answered with a snort. "The last time I went out with you and you said it was going to be fun, I had to walk home, Yohji. No thanks."

"Diana, you wound me."

'Yeah sure I do." Diana was now laughing. "What if I ask where we would be going?"

"The place is called Casey's. It's a dinner theatre."

"The theatre? Yohji, why didn't you say so. Oh I'll have to buy a new dress and get my hair done.."

Yohji pulled the phone from his ear as Diana rambled on. What had he gotten himself into? When he returned the phone to his ear, Diana had finished.

"I'll call you to let you know what time I'll pick you up, k?"

"Do you still have the buggy, Yohji?"

"It's a sports car, Diana, sports car."

"Yeah, whatever. Ciao, Yohji."

"Sheesh, one of these days, I may give up on women completely."

Omi had gotten dressed and was making his way down to the shop when Yohji emerged from his apartment.

"Ohayo, Yohji-kun."

Yohji looked at his watch. "It is still morning, huh, Omi?"

"Hai."

"Who would've thought, I'm up before noon on a Saturday."

"You're also awake; I'm guessing you were on the phone with a girlfriend."

Yohji snaked his arm around Omi's shoulders as they walked.

"Can't hide anything from you, Bishu. I have a date for your big performance tonight."

"Hopefully we won't let you down then. You have to impress your date; so who is it this time? Kathy, Beth, Michico?"

"Diana."

"Diana, you mean after she had to walk home last time, she's still talking to you?"

"Omi, sometimes you know way too much information for your own good."

Omi pulled the gate down and locked the door behind the metal wall. He straightened up and stretched his back. Yohji had finished counting the receipts for the day and was placing the lockbox away when Omi walked over to let him know he was done.

"What time are you leaving for Casey's?"

"We have to be there at 8 pm. Show begins at 9 pm."

"Go rest up, I'll finish here."

"Thanks, Yohji-kun," Omi said removing his apron. "I owe you one."

Yohji smiled as Omi left the room. This was going to be an interesting night.

Ken stepped out of the shower and toweled off. He wiped the mirror with his hand and looked at his reflection. For a moment he wondered what he had been thinking about when he agreed to this number. His outfit was horrible, and he hated the idea of dancing in front of the audience with only two other people. His mind then kicked in and he realized he was going to be up on stage with Aya and Omi. He really had nothing to worry about.. except the perp with the gun. The image of the freesia-buying woman returned to his third eye and he steeled himself into the protection mode he needed to help Omi and to pull this off.

Ken walked out of the bathroom with his towel around his hips. He looked to the outfit hanging on the door and realized with a blush that he would not be able to wear his usual boxers under that. What to do? Go commando, or maybe his special underwear collection would have to do tonight. Sighing, he opted for the Amethyst g-string and winced as he put it on, unused to the tight confines of the material.

Down the walkway, Aya was having similar thoughts. He wasn't happy about his outfit either, but it was for a good cause, and at least the colors worked for him. He pulled the emerald green tights over the emerald green g-string and hopped up and down to get everything into place. He wondered if Ken and Omi were having similar problems. Once the tights were in place he stepped into the loose fitting sweat pants and pulled a t-shirt over his head.

Moving to sit on the small sofa, Aya found himself mentally going over the dance steps in his mind. With all the practicing they had done, he would be able to do the dance in his sleep without music. He smiled to himself and closed his eyes for a moment of quiet before he had to leave.

Yohji stood in front of the full-length mirror admiring his work. It had been a few months since a mission interrupted his date with Diana and he really wanted everything to go right tonight. He almost wished the perp would not show up and that he could have the date he had promised her.

Yohji berated himself for having such thoughts. The mission came first, women second. This was Omi's life he was thinking about. He would never forgive himself if something happened to the Bishuonen. He secured his watch/lariat to his wrist, pulled his sleeve up and cuffed to so he could get to the watch when necessary.

Omi found himself singing the song he was to dance to as he got himself ready for the show. Thank the gods he didn't have to wear a dress, although the filmy outfit with its butterfly sleeves kind of felt dress like. He looked at himself and was surprised that the tights made his legs look even more muscled than they were. The dark, almost sapphire blue hue wrapped his legs and defined his shape. He smiled to himself as the thought of wearing them under his mission clothes during the winter month might help to keep him warm. Surely they made them in skin tones.

An hour later Aya and Omi were waiting for Ken in the kitchen. Both dressed in loose fitting sweats with a bag each sitting on the table.

Aya exhaled loudly and turned to Omi. "If he is not ready in five minutes, he can walk to Casey's."

Omi merely smiled.

Ken stumbled into the room a moment later and looked at the two before him. "I am so uncomfortable," he droned. "Why are we wearing these tights again?"

"Because they look nice on stage, and because it fits the song. Relax, Ken, and don't worry so much about it."

Aya picked his bag up from the table and slung it over his shoulder. "Let's go." He then turned to the TV room. "Yohji, we're leaving."

Yohji answered from the other room. "Break a leg, guys."

Omi followed and picked his bag up. He turned and followed Aya and Ken out into the back alley where Aya's car waited for them.

The car ride was slow and uneventful, however Aya caught himself looking back at Omi through the rear view mirror and wondered how he was feeling, knowing that he was the target of the perpetrator.

Omi continued to stare out of the back window as Aya's car left the Koneko behind. He sat with his legs resting on the back seat, his arm propped up on the seat back and his head resting against it. He felt strange. He was ready to do this number, but he had that nervous feeling again. Last time he had been shot at, this time, this time he didn't want to think about it. He sighed heavily.

Ken turned his head.

"You OK, Omi?"

"Mmm," was his reply.

"Are you sure?"

"Mmm." Once again.

Omi was lost in thought. He hardly heard Ken speaking to him, and it wasn't until Aya's voice joined Ken's that he realized they were questioning his answers.

"Sorry guys," he said turning to the front of the car. "Just thinking."

Ken turned slightly in his seat. "Wanna talk about it?"

"No, Ken-kun, not right now."

Ken was about to press the matter when Aya spoke up, effectively ending the conversation. "Tell us when you are ready to tell us, K?"

"Mmm."

Carlos looked around the room full of changing dancers. He did not see Aya, Omi or Ken and was beginning to get worried. Not only was the place packed, but also Raul had decided to sit in on this performance, and had informed Carlos that he would be at a table front and center.

"It's 8 pm, where are they?"

Sam looked up from his area and smiled at Carlos. "Relax, they have never been late, and you have said yourself that they don't need the pep talks. They'll be here."

As if by some divine intervention, the door opened and a genki Omi bounced inside, followed by Ken and Aya.

'Thank the gods," Carlos whispered under his breath.

"Konban Wa, Minna-san," Omi chirped as he found an empty space next to Sam and dropped his bag down to the floor.

"Ken, Aya, over here," he said as Sam pulled him into his usual greeting of a bear hug.

"How are you, Omi?" Sam asked as he ruffled Omi's hair.

"Cut that out. It's bad enough Yohji does that almost every day."

Aya even found himself laughing at the show of affection from Sam towards Omi. Sam was really going to miss the kid once this mission was over.

Sam had let Omi go and had returned to getting ready for the evenings show. Carlos posted the number order up and one by one people walked over to confirm the numbers. He then looked to Aya and asked to see them once they were all ready to take places.

Ken pulled the loose fitting shirt over his head and found the armholes. He then stepped out of his shoes and the loose pants, to reveal amethyst tights that complimented the colors of the top. He felt silly, standing there in purple tights, until he looked around, and saw most of the other dancers in tights as well.

Omi looked to him, "You ok, Ken?"

Ken smiled, feeling much better about the whole situation that he had been. "I'm fine, Omi."

"Good."

Aya, Omi, and Ken stood together in front of a mirror. It was the first time they had been together in their costumes and they smiled as they realized that the colors complimented each other; Aya in green, Omi in blue and Ken in purple. The loose flowing tunics were hand painted over a white, almost translucent, organza type material that felt light to the touch. Each tunic had been brushed with hints of colors that matched the other outfits. Highlighting the cloth were small sequins and colored rhinestones. The final touches were the hints of glitter on the long forward tendrils of Omi's hair, and the sparkling eyeliner highlighting and matching their eyes.

The crowd began to part as Carlos made his way to the center. The pep talk went as always and this time Carlos told them about Raul.

"So let's get out there and wow this audience. Hands in."

Aya looked to Omi, who nodded and stretched his hand out. Aya followed. Omi's hand landed on Ken's with Aya's hand sandwiching them together. Sam's hand came down on top of Aya's and pushed the whole group down slightly.

Once again, the chant began slowly, getting louder with the passing words. Omi and Ken chanting along with the others as Aya listened in and grinned.

"Gimme a stage to dance on, a beat to move to, and a great pair of shoes so my feet don't hurt. I dance for my troupe, I dance for me, I love to dance oh can't you see, so now I dance for Fluidity!"

The hands went up and opened and a loud cheer was heard.

"Places, let's break legs out there!"

Carlos turned to Aya and nodded. Aya, Omi and Ken followed him to a small office.

"Manx informed me of the woman who purchased freesia from the Koneko today. There is a woman in the audience with a bouquet of flowers, but we cannot tell if they are freesia or not. It there a way to contact Yohji?"

Omi was talking into the air, and Carlos realized he had a small communicator on a wire connected to his ear.

"Yohji knows. He is in the hall looking around."

Ken laughed. "Diana must be loving that."

"Diana?" Carlos asked.

"Yohji's date," Omi said as the device beeped.

"Bombay, go ahead," Omi whispered to the device.

"Yohji's voice was barely above a whisper. "It's not the same woman, and as far as I can tell she has roses, not freesia. I'll keep looking."

"Thanks Balinese." Omi said.

Carlos exhaled and looked to the three of them. "I don't know how you do it, but I thank you for helping us."

"Don't thank us yet." Aya replied. "We haven't finished this just yet."

Raul motioned to the waiter to get more drinks. Beside him, Kiken adjusted her dress, and Raul smiled.

"You look lovely tonight."

Kiken looked up at him through her short brown wig.

"Shut up, Raul. I'm not here for your pawing."

"No, you're here to carry out an order, and if you fail this time, I will take you out."

"Promises, Promises. Just watch the show."

Yohji sat at the table with Diana. This evening was going nowhere quickly. They had sat through 6 dance pieces and Diana was oohhing and aaahhing over every male on the stage.

Yohji was bored. He wanted to finish this and so far no one matching the description of the flower woman or any suspicious behavior had surfaced. Granted, The target was Omi and he was only in one number tonight. That number was the next up. Yohji politely excused himself and went to stand up.

"Yohji, you're going to miss your friend's number."

"No I won't. If I can't get back here to see it with you, I'll see it from the doorway." He took her hand in his and kissed it gently. "Stay here until I get back, k?"

Diana blushed. "I never could say no to you, you rascal."

"I know." Yohji whispered, lowering her hand and kissing her on the cheek. He straightened up and walked away.

* Omi stood off to the side of the wings with Aya. Ken had taken his position on the other side of the stage.

The number before theirs was in the final minutes and soon the three of them would be out on the stage by themselves. He exhaled loudly and Aya looked at him.

"Omi?"

"Gomen, Aya-kun, I'm just nervous."

Aya moved to stand behind Omi and wrapped his arms around the smaller man. "You'll be fine. Ken and I will be watching out for you and Yohji is out in the crowd."

"I know," Omi sighed. "I just can't shake this feeling tonight."

Aya squeezed Omi a bit tighter, which surprised Omi even more. Aya did not usually show affection like this, to anyone. Aya bent his head down and rested it against Omi's shoulder. Omi tilted his head against Aya's and they stayed that way for a moment. The music stopped and the audience applauded. Aya released Omi and moved to allow the other dancers through.

Omi listened to the overhead announcement as they made their way onto the stage in the dark. Ken at one corner of the stage, Aya mirroring him on the other side, and Omi, his back to the audience, at the rear of the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, a special night this is. You will be the first to experience a new number featuring three of our dancers. This is a sultry, sensual, stylish number, so please sit back and enjoy Bossanova Cassanova"

Omi gulped and took a deep breath, anticipating the music.

The music began and Omi began his motion. He slowly brought his arms up to rest on his head. The sleeves of his tunic falling to reveal muscular arms. He turned his head to the side and peered out through his arm. He then brought his hands down to caress his hair and lowered them sensually to his sides.

Omi then turned to face the audience and began walking slowly toward Aya and Ken.

Ken and Aya left their walls respectively and began to cross towards the center of the stage.

Omi reached the point between Aya and Ken and on cue turned to Aya and then Ken before turning his back to Aya, and leaning back. Aya brought his arms up to embrace the smaller man and pull him against him as Ken acted out the singer's part.

Kizu o tsuketai sonno hada ni boku no ai de shibari nidotto kienu ato o  
Though I've seen friendships ruined when love is involved,  
I just can't resist anymore  
I need you, more than you'll ever know

Aya spun Omi around in his arms and lifted him against his chest. Bringing the smaller man down, Omi wrapped his arms around Aya's neck and kissed him softly on the far cheek as Aya gently lowered him back to standing. Omi then turned in Aya's arms, crossing his arms over himself to hold Aya's hands. The two moving in unison as Ken continued his part.

kimi no kuchibiru kojiakete deashi sosogitai yo nagai nagai KISS de  
Just the thought of the taste of your lips gives me chills  
How I've longed for your gentle caress  
In your arms, hold you close, one more kiss

Ken walked up to the two dancers and moved to press his body against Omi's creating a sandwich effect.

Omi placed his downstage hand on Aya's hip and his upstage hand on Ken's shoulder. Ken moved his head to hide slightly and give the look of a kiss.

ai no tsuyo sani obiete karada ga furueru  
Don't you know how strong this lust for you has grown?  
Just say the word and I am yours

Ken moved to push Aya away as he continued; Omi stepping forward to stop the motion and resting a hand on Ken's chest.

toiki hitotsumo nigasanai kimi o shibaritai yo boku no hizani sugare  
Close your eyes, just breathe slowly, there's no worry now  
Just receive, just feel my lips on yours  
In my arms, this is where you belong

Omi reached up to run his hand down the side of Kens face as Ken leaned into the touch.

kyuu ni tegatao dakiyoseru mune no todo o tsukami fureta hitomi tojiru  
And your hand briefly grazes my thigh, ecstasy  
I can feel our hearts beat as one  
Kiss my eyes, let me know that you're here

Omi's hand continues its downward path, brushing past the hem of Ken's tunic and running over the muscled, amethyst leg. Ken pulled Omi close, as Aya began the singer's part.

towa no taikoku chigatte sadameni shizumoo yukino yona hada o subete konno tte de kaetai  
How could love, perfect as ours, be at all wrong?  
This simply must be destiny  
Nothing else matters now, you are my everything  
Stay with me here forever more

The small blond was at a perfect angle for Kiken to make her shot. She slowly drew the gun from her lap, and using her other hand began fastening the silencer to the weapon.

Raul looked down and realized what she was doing. He smiled to himself and went back to watching the show before him.

Ken held Omi against him and was slowly lowering Omi to the floor by sliding him between his legs. Omi lay on his back as Ken bent down to hover over him. Ken then looked down at him and gracefully rolled away into a sitting position, got up and stepped away.

saa kokoni oide boku no me no mae ni  
Don't push me away, love,  
Let me hold you closer to me

Omi rolled over onto his stomach and extended his legs out to either side for support. He lifted himself up on one arm and stretched the other arm out to the audience before closing his legs and rolling back onto his back. Gracefully he moved to and sitting position and turned sideways on the stage.

It was at that moment that the sound of rushing air flooded Omi's ears. He knew that noise, gunfire. He twisted his position turning his back momentarily to the audience in a hope to avoid any bullet. Instead the bullet found its mark, hitting Omi in the lower back.

A sudden pulsing pain on Omi's right side caused him to take a quick breath. He winced as his body registered the pain he was feeling.

'I've been shot! Right side. Ok, I can do this. Keep dancing, it's almost over.'

Neither Aya nor Ken had heard the bullet or the stray yelp that accompanied Omi's breath intake. The music had managed to drown out both sounds.

saa kakusanaide izukara misete  
I waited for so long, now,  
Please don't laugh and turn away

Omi could feel the blood oozing out of the wound, but continued to tell himself to dance.

saa hizamatsuide ai o koyouni  
Why fight love and instinct?  
Here and now is true paradise

Omi pushed himself into a standing position, and ignoring the pain radiating from his right side continued the dance steps.

saa hagirainado jyubakutto warae  
With your beautiful smiling face,  
I know we'll have no regrets

"Shit," Kiken whispered as Omi continued to dance. "He's strong willed, that one."

Raul was staring in disbelief. "Did you miss?"

"I don't think so," Kiken said.

"Give me the gun," he said grabbing it forcefully from her hand.

From his vantage point behind the tables, Yohji watched the struggle unfold. He pulled a length of wire and proceeded to walk forward toward the table.

kizu o tsuketai sonno hada ni boku no ai de shibari  
Though I've seen friendships ruined when love is involved,  
I just can't resist anymore

Yohji felt like he was walking in slow motion. He watched as Raul manhandled the gun from Kiken. He then sped his footfalls up as Raul pointed the gun at Kiken and shot her. Kiken fell to the table and then slid off the chair to the floor in a lifeless heap.

nidotto kienu ato o kimi no kuchibiru kojiakete  
I need you, more than you'll ever know  
Just the thought of the taste of your lips gives me chills

Raul once again raised the gun to take another shot; he lined the sight and began to compress the trigger.

Yohji let the wire fly from his wrist watching as it wrapped around Raul's throat. He pulled the wire causing Raul to fall back and the gun to fire.

"Shit," Yohji said tugging the wire and the last breath from Raul.

deashi sosogitai yo  
How I've longed for your gentle caress

On stage Omi felt another bullet pierce his skin, this time in an upward motion ripping into his lung. The bullet lodging in his ribcage. He coughed a sudden desperate attempt to draw in breath and felt the familiar warmth of blood as it welled up in the back of his throat.

nagai nagai KISS de  
In your arms, hold you close, one more kiss

Omi reached up, wrapping his arms around Ken's neck and kissed him lightly on the cheek. He pulled back slightly to whisper to Ken.

"I've been shot,"

"What should we do?"

"Keep dancing."

"But the dip.

"Do it, Ken." Omi said, still putting the mission first.

Ken flinched, knowing the pain he was about to cause to Omi.

"Sorry, Omitchi."

Ken brought his arms up around Omi and positioning his leg in between Omi's, pushed him into a backwards dip. Omi's eyes closed in pain, but made no attempt to stop the movement. Ken could feel the wetness of the blood from Omi's wound soaking slowly through the shirt and onto his hand.

nagai nagai KISS de  
In your arms, hold you close, one more kiss

Omi repeated the move this time to Aya, wrapping his arms around Aya's neck, which was no small feat when comparing height, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Aya, I've been shot."

Aya's eyes widened as Omi continued to whisper.

"Finish the step, I'll be ok."

Aya mirrored Ken's move and lifted Omi back into a standing position. Omi flinched slightly. Ken moved forward to close the gap between them.

nagai nagai KISS de  
In your arms, hold you close, one more kiss

Omi rested his hands respectively on Aya's and Ken's chests. He looked up at both of them, then out to the audience. His face broke into a smirk despite the pain in his body. He dropped his hands to wrap around his own frame, turned on his foot and walked back to the curtain, disappearing through the opening that had been made for him.

Ken and Aya watched Omi walk toward the curtain and finished by lowering their heads as the music ended. Aya found himself staring at his reddened right hand, fear building in his chest as the moments passed.

There was momentary silence and then the crowd erupted in applause. Yohji who was currently kicking the corpse of Raul under the table out of view, clapped and whistled.

Behind the curtain, Omi collapsed into a heap. Sam ran over to him.

"Omi?" he said quietly.

Omi looked up to met Sam's gaze before the pain took over and he coughed, blood spilling from his mouth.

"Oh.. gods." He whispered, trying to catch his breath.

Omi attempted to move but ended up pitching forward to lay curled up on his side with Sam hovering over him; utter terror showing on Sam's face.

"What do I do?" he begged no one, at a loss as tears began to fall.

It was at that moment that Aya and Ken walked off the stage. The second they knew they were beyond the audience view they raced to where Omi lay clutching his side. Sam looked up from his protective shielding of his young friend.

Aya nodded. "Can you carry him to the office? Put him on the desk, and keep every one else out."

Sam bent down to pick up Omi. He didn't even protest, but winced from the squeezing motion of Sam lifting him.

"Sorry, Omi."

Omi smiled through the pain. "No... problem, ... Sam."

Ken held the door open while Sam walked in and placed Omi down on the desk. Carlos ran in behind them with a large medical box.

"How can I help?"

Aya looked to him from his position next to Omi. "We need a wrapped up blanket to support his head."

"Done," Carlos said leaving the room.

"Hang in there, Omi," Aya said soothingly, as he open the box and pulled out various supplies. "You're going to be fine,"

Omi coughed once and another trickle of blood fell from the corner of his mouth. "Don't lie...eh... to me, Aya." He winced in pain. "I have a...eh.. punctured lung, and internal bleeding." Another cough with more blood spilling down his features. "The second.. bullet.. never made its.. exit. Unless you," he coughed again. "Unless you ...plan on cutting... me open right here, ...I don't know if I ...will make it." His body shuddered as systems began to shut down.

"Then we'll cut you open here," Aya confirmed the idea as he uncapped a syringe.

"Pleasant dreams," Aya said as the syringe was inserted and immersed in Omi's skin.

Omi chuckled as the darkness began to creep in. "You're installing me with a lot of confiden."

"Well, Doctor, How is he?"

"He is recovering nicely. He had a punctured lung, and there was massive internal bleeding, but thanks to Mr. Fujimiya, and Mr. Hidaka, he should fully recover and not suffer any lasting effects."

"Can we see him?"

"Yes, I believe he is awake; I don't think he would mind having visitors."

Omi sat up in bed. His bandaged rib cage hidden under the t-shirt he was wearing instead of the flimsy gown. An IV line ran the length of his forearm to where it burrowed into his skin at the crease of his elbow. His hand came up to adjust the oxygen tube that ran under his nose, and once again Yohji scolded him to leave it alone. Omi laughed and winced in pain as he remembered.

"It only hurts when I laugh."

Yohji smiled. "Don't laugh then."

The door opened and Omi looked over. Aya peered in from outside and looked to the blonde in the bed.

"Up for visitors, Omi?"

"Sure."

Omi watched with a growing smile as man after man flowed into the room, some carrying flowers, teddy bears, gift boxes, and other assorted gift items. Omi found the edge of his bed turned into a gift corner as one by one the dancers of Fluidity hugged and greeted him.

Carlos and Sam were among the last to enter the room and Sam made a beeline for Omi. He stopped short upon seeing Omi in the bed.

"I promise I won't bear hug you this time."

Omi smiled. "My ribs thank you, Sam."

"But once you're better, you know I'll be coming after you."

"Wouldn't doubt it."

Sam suddenly took on a serious look and asked if he could sit on the bed. Omi shifted over so that he could fit. Sam sat and looked to Omi.

'I want you to know that I admire you for what you did."

"I don't understand."

"You took a bullet, and you continued dancing."

At this point the room was quiet, most ears listening to the conversation in the center of the room.

"It's my job," Omi said quietly, he realized what he had said as the room fell silent.

"What?"

Carlos stepped forward and placed a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"I was going to wait, but I guess that now is a good time as any. Aya, Ken, Omi, and Yohji are not dancers who auditioned for Fluidity. They were assigned to help stop the murders, and they completed the job. Last week's performance was the last for these men. They will no longer be dancing with us."

Several people voiced their opinions, but Carlos raised a hand and the room fell silent again.

"Unfortunately, our murderer turned out to be someone very close to Fluidity. Raul will no longer be managing Fluidity. I will now be the manager as well as head choreographer."

Sam smiled. "Yeah, Raul will no longer be our manager 'cause he's dead. I saw Yohji take him out from the wings." He gave a thumbs up to Yohji. "Nice moves."

Yohji smiled back. "Thanks."

Unseen, Aya took out his cell phone and dialed a code. He waited to hear a series of beeps and hung the phone up. Several minutes later a doctor walked into the room.

"Sorry to interrupt this little party, but I understand that there were several witnesses to Tsukiyono-sans shooting, and we need to ask them some questions. Also, visiting hours are now over."

"K," Omi said.

Carlos and Sam were asked to follow the doctor, and one by one the others made their way out until the room held four people once again.

"I feel sorry for Carlos and Sam. They are going to knock them out and feed them some line of it all being a dream. I wouldn't have minded dancing with them again sometime." Omi brought his knees up to his chest and attempted to lean against them.

Yohji walked over and sat beside Omi snaking an arm around him.

"You know it's for the best, Omi. We just can't have everyone knowing about Weiss."

"Yeah, I know, but I don't have to like it," he replied with tears falling from his closed eyes.

Yohji looked to Aya and Ken. Aya nodded and quietly excused himself.

Omi was released from the hospital the next day. He went back to the Koneko where he rested before returning to work and school. One day a few weeks after he returned to work, the overhead doorbell rang causing him to look up from the chair he was seated in. The store was quiet with no customers, and Omi was lost in his thoughts.

Standing at the door, dressed in a business suit and dark glasses, carrying a portfolio, stood Sam, a slightly bewildered look on his face. Omi's heart sank when he realized that the man would not recognize him, and instead fell into shop mode.

"Welcome to the Koneko no Suma, How can I help you?"

Sam looked right at him. "Weiss, Mission"

"Huh?" Omi gasped as all coherent thought left him.

Manx stepped out from behind Sam. "You heard Siamese. Mission, Bombay."

"Hai," Omi said standing up slowly, "I'll get the others."

Manx and Siamese stood before the four men in the mission room.

As usual, Manx pushed the tape into the VCR.

"Men of Weiss, This mission is slightly different. Before you stands a new member of Kritiker, Siamese. Your mission is to show him the ropes. Manx will be training him before he is assigned to a group. Please help to lead Siamese down the correct path as a Kritiker agent"

The tape shut off and the lights returned. Manx looked to Omi in particular. "Any questions?"

Omi didn't know where to begin. He looked to his teammates to see Aya smiling a rare smile, and Yohji shaking his head in laughter.

"But how.."

He trailed of as he was tackled to the sofa by Sam, his breath releasing in a rushed "oof" and causing laughter from everyone else in the room.

"Didn't think you'd get to see me again did you?" Sam said as he pushed Omi's cap from his head and tussled the blond hair

Omi struggled to get out from the onslaught, only to have Yohji and Ken join in from the other side. Soon Omi found himself on the receiving end of an all out tickle fest.

"Watch the wounds, guys." Omi squeaked between laughs.

Manx stood off to the side with Aya.

"It's been a while since he has been this happy."

Aya smiled. "Nice isn't it."

Owari

Don't Plagiarize

Don't make me go Tsukiyono on your ass!

Special thanks: To A-chan, as always. For without your constant empowering, I would not be writing. To Zan, the worlds greatest beta reader and great friend. To Amanda, for the laughs during the initial phase of this story. To Mum and Dad, for giving me the encouragement all those years ago. To Chris, for putting up with my babbling of new things Weiss. To the Weiss Boys, for having such great music that starts the muses working. And to Omi's Silver Arrow, aka my silver Saturn coupe, for the CD player and the repeat button. 1 See "Jazz Club"


End file.
